


Past Master

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Intimidation, Jealousy, Locker Room, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare meets an older and wiser gentleman who is not fooled for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Master

Wearing a black Speedo suit cut like boxer briefs, he emerged from the men’s locker room and padded to the edge of the gymnasium swimming pool, where he jumped off the deep end.

Ha! Apt analogy.

Treading water, he watched for her to emerge from the women’s dressing room, and as always, he struggled to maintain a neutral countenance when he saw her.

Although barely over five feet tall, she had the long, graceful body lines of a ballet dancer, an impression reinforced by the topknot into which she had pulled her shimmering blonde hair and by the royal blue racer-back tank suit which clung to her body like a leotard, like blue skin.

She dove in, barely making a splash, and cut through the water like…what? A fish? A damsel fish, blue and gold just like herself. She began swimming laps, with the calm, leisurely strokes of someone completely relaxed in an aquatic environment.

Preoccupied, intent upon her mission, she was oblivious of anything around her. He, however, noticed everything.

Including the two teenage boys seated on a bench along the wall. Their heads leaning in towards each other, they whispered and frequently glanced over at her as she swam, at her smooth arms and back and smooth, lovely legs and smooth, rounded buttocks peeking from the bottom of her swim suit.

With an athlete’s ease, he heaved himself out of the pool and stalked over to the boys on the bench. He extended his arm against the wall and stood over them, dripping water onto them, enjoying the sight of them as they quailed. He towered over them, at least eight inches taller and probably six or more years older, with a maturely-muscled torso and big, hard hands. His white-toothed smile was dazzling, but terrifying.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” His voice was velvet and steel. “And she’s mine.”

“Hey, man. We didn’t know. No disrespect intended. Sorry.”

He straightened his long body and smiled again at the boys before he turned away.

 

Enjoying the hot water hitting his skin, he did not at first hear what the older man at the next shower stall had spoken to him.

“Beg pardon?”

“I said, _mon ami_ , that you certainly put the fear of God into those unfortunate _garçons_.” The man possessed both a French accent and a twinkle in his eye. “When I was your age, I would have done just the same. Like me, you seem to prefer your ladies very, very young.”

“Oh, that. It was nothing. I just don’t like punks eyeing my little sister.”

“Your sister? The girl is your sister?”

“Yes. But I find it more effective to discourage unwanted attention from her if I pretend to be a jealous boyfriend.”

“I am amazed. You play the part of the possessive lover _très_ convincingly. _La plus convaincante_. I certainly took you for her _amant_.”

“Well, if I can fool someone of your experience, _monsieur_ , then I am flattered.”

 

Having dressed and shouldered his gym bag, he made ready to leave the locker room.

“ _Mon ami_ ,” the older man called out to him. “Since that divine creature is your _soeur_ , I suppose it is pointless to ask if you were the one who had the honor to pluck the _fleur_ of her _virginité_.”

He smiled amicably and placed a genial hand on the man’s shoulder and then departed.

_‘Oui, monsieur. I was.’_


End file.
